I Won't Tell No One Your Name
by Shadowess
Summary: [Chapters 8 Finally Added!!]Duo is in an abusive relationship with Heero, and Quatre wants to help him out of it and win Duo's heart while he's at it (yaoi, 2+4, and 1+2)
1. Waiting

I Won't Tell No One Your Name  
By: Shadowess  
  
Chapter 1-Waiting  
  
  
-Visit my GW Yaoi fanfic site  
The He-He Room  
http://gwyaoifics.arecool.net  
-And my homepage  
The Gateway of Kate  
http://katehome.tripod.com  
  
Disclaimer/Warnings: This fic WILL contain YAOI (which is male/male relations, if you are offended by this then please don't continue...), some language, and possibly a lemon/lime later on...This is for Duo + Quarte fans...Heero is the bad guy in this...  
  
All the GW guys belong to someone else...*sobs* they have to have all of them, all I want is Duo....^_^  
  
  
Author's Note: Greetings! This is my first attempt at a Gundam Wing fic, it is also my first attempt at a yaoi fic, so bare with me. I have written other anime fanfiction (Sailor Moon, Rurouni Kenshin, and Fushigi Yuugi) all were romance, but none yaoi...Reviews are encouraged and begged for ^_^. The more reviews the faster the chapters will come out....  
This fanfic is a 1+2/2+4 fic...(but mostly a 2+4) The idea of it came while I was listening to "Name" by the Goo Goo Dolls....(hence the title of the fic) but it's not a songfic...I'm not sure how long it will be either...Well enough with my chatter, on with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1: Waiting  
  
Quatre sighed as he heard Duo and Heero arguing upstairs, again. He heard crashing of various objects and heavy feet stomping about in the small room Duo and Heero shared. Actually it was more like Heero was just yelling and taking out all his frustrations on Duo. Quarte's heart went out to Duo, Duo loved Heero with all his heart, but apparently Heero didn't feel the same. Heero was intensely possessive of Duo. None of the other guys knew, but Heero often hit Duo. Duo claimed he loved Heero, but Quatre knew that Duo was just terrified of Heero and mistook that feeling for love. Heero was Duo's first love, and this love was slowly killing Duo. Now that the war was over, Heero often drink and stay out late. Like the case was tonight.   
  
Quarte had stayed up with Duo to help him stay calm. Duo came to Quatre's door claiming that he was worried since Heero wasn't home yet. But Quatre knew that Duo was frightened of when Heero would come home. It was always the same. Heero drank and then came home and hurt Duo. It was almost becoming routine. Quatre actually began to expect Duo to knock at his door looking for comfort until Heero returned. Heero had stumbled home at 3am in the morning. When Heero did return he shrugged off Duo's embrace and trudged up the stairs. He paused and glared at Duo then motioned to their room. Duo, looking hurt, crestfallen, and frightened, followed Heero up the stairs. After about ten minutes the crashing began, then the shouting.   
  
Quarte looked at his hands. He had hoped for peace between the couple, but he knew that nothing was going to change. He prayed for Duo to break away from Heero before this love killed him, literally. He hoped their so called relationship would finally end and Quarte would have a chance to tell Duo how he really felt. Quarte sighed again, he knew he had lost his chance three months ago...  
TBC  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: sorry that was so short...but I wanted to break up my chapters into smaller ones so I could post them faster...I promise the next chapters will be longer....Remember Please Review!!!! 


	2. Chances

I Won't Tell No One Your Name  
By: Shadowess  
  
Chapter 2: Chances  
  
  
-Visit my GW Yaoi fanfic site  
The He-He Room  
http://gwyaoifics.arecool.net  
-And my homepage  
The Gateway of Kate  
http://katehome.tripod.com  
  
Disclaimer/Warnings: This fic WILL contain YAOI (which is male/male relations, if you are offended by this then please don't continue...), some language, and possibly a lemon/lime later on...This is for Duo + Quarte fans...Heero is the bad guy in this...  
  
All the GW guys belong to someone else...*sobs* they have to have all of them, all I want is Duo....^_^  
  
Authors Note: Not much to say...this chapter is longer, as promised...I'm working on chapter 3, I hope to have it out if a day or 2...as always reviews make me write faster!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2: Chances  
  
~3 Months Ago~  
  
Quarte stood in the kitchen waiting on the microwave popcorn. His eyes wandered to his fellow ex-piolet who sat on the couch flipping through the channels. Quarte smiled as Duo started to unconsciously play with his long braid. Quarte loved it when Duo played with his hair. How much Quatre longed to free Duo's hair from the ever present braid and run his fingers though the silky hair. Quatre sighed and shook his head to rid the arousing images that stirred in his minds-eye.   
  
Quatre leaned on the counter with his head cupped by his hands and stared at Duo. Duo had now flopped across the couch and lay on his back. Quatre sucked in a breath as Duo raised his hands above his head and dangled them over the arm of the couch. Duo's black t-shirt had raised and showed off his belly button and part of his lean stomach. Duo snatched up his braid again and began to play with his hair once more. Quatre stared at his friend with longing, he nearly jumped out of his skin when the microwave signaled it's cycle had ended. Peeling his eyes from Duo, Quarte retrieved the popcorn and poured it into a bowl and went to join Duo on the couch. Seeing Duo's eyes were closed and seemingly unaware of his presence, Quatre felt a sudden urge of playfulness. Quatre put the popcorn on the side table and unceremoniously sat on Duo's stomach. Duo coughed and flew up, he pounced on Quatre and tickled him. Through their laughter Duo said,  
"You know Q-man you could have just ASKED me to move." Quatre smiled,  
"Yeah but it wouldn't have been as funny." Quatre got up and sat beside Duo on the couch, the popcorn was placed between them. They put in the movie and watched in silence. Half way though Quatre reached into the bowl for more popcorn and his hand brushed with Duo's. Quatre sucked in a breath at the contact. Duo looked at him,  
"You ok Q-man?" Quatre swallowed,  
"Yeah I'm fine," and smiled nervously.  
  
They continued to watch the movie. Quatre often stole looks at Duo who was wrapped up in the action of the movie. At the end of the movie Quatre moved to get more popcorn. Duo's hand also went into the now empty bowl. Their hands brushed over each other once more, grazing over the buttery kernels left in the bowl. Quatre quickly withdrew his hand as if burned.  
"I'm sorry Duo," he gushed while his face stained pink.  
"Hey nothing to worry about buddy. That was some great popcorn, the movie was cool too." Quatre's head drooped, he was mildly upset that Duo didn't take their hands brushing as more than an accident.  
"Hey Q-man no need to get upset, I still have one piece left." Duo held up the last remaining piece of popcorn.  
"Duo, it's alright you can have it."  
"No Quatre, you have it, I insist." Grinning, Duo stuck out his hand with the popcorn offering resting between his fingers. Quatre decided to be daring. A mischievous smile graced his lips and he held Duo's hand with his own. He brought his face closer to Duo's hand.  
"Q-man what-" Duo was cut short as Quatre snatched up the popcorn with his teeth. Duo gaped as Quatre began to sensually suck the butter and salt from his fingers. Quatre smiled to himself at the reaction to Quatre sucking on Duo's fingers. Once finished with Duo's fingers, he flipped Duo's hand over and kissed the back of the hand. Quatre looked up to Duo with a smile on his face. The smile quickly fell at the look on Duo's face. His eyes were wide and his mouth was wide open. 'In shock? No in disgust' Quatre thought, as he fought back tears. He bowed his head mumbling,   
"I'm so sorry Duo," then ran from the living room. He didn't stop until he reached his room on the other side of the large safehouse.   
  
Quatre leaned his back on his door after assuring it was locked. He slid down the door and rested his head on his knees. 'Quatre how could you be so stupid? He probably thinks you are sick and perverted.' Sobs racked his small frame. A couple minutes later a small knock sounded at the door. Quatre ignored it. The person knocked again, 'Probably some maid,' he thought.  
"Please leave me be." He replied quietly. He heard the maid pause for a moment then walk down the hall. Quatre moved to his bed and began to mutter to himself about how foolish he was. How was he going to face Duo now?   
  
Lost in his thought, Quatre didn't notice the sounds of picking coming from his door. His bedroom door opened and Quatre jumped from his bed ready to face the intruder. Quatre's breath caught in his throat as he faced the intruder.  
"Duo?" he breathed. The two bobby pins in Duo's hands were placed in his pocket.  
"Sorry for picking your lock Quatre, but I knocked and you told me to go away. Well you were a lot more polite. I need to talk to you." Quatre let out the breath he just realized he was holding. Crestfallen, Quatre motioned to the chair at his desk and then took a seat on his bed. Of all the dreams and wishes he had of what it would be like having Duo in his room, this situation never came to mind. Duo took a seat on the bed next to Quatre, much to Quatre's surprise.  
"Look Duo I'm sorry for what-" Duo pressed his finger to Quatre's lips.  
"Hush." Quatre nodded. Duo removed his finger. Duo seemed at a lost for words for once. They sat in silence for a while.  
"Quatre?" Duo broke the silence, startling Quatre for a moment.  
"Yes Duo?" Quatre replied innocently.  
"Why did you do that?" Duo asked quietly. Quatre sucked in a breath. What could he say that would salvage his friendship with Duo? Quatre was about to reply but Duo interrupted,  
"I mean I know why you did that, but why me?" All the air rushed out of Quatre's lungs. He looked up at Duo who seemed to have some pink rising to his cheeks.  
"Why you?" Quatre repeated.  
"Yes, I mean, ah man, I dunno," Duo looked at his hands as if they would help him, he continued, "I thought I was the only one who swung 'that' way." Duo's cheeks were now a dark crimson. Quatre's mouth dropped open. He was so happy that Duo was also gay. Quatre bust out laughing. Duo stiffened thinking Quatre was laughing at him. Quatre hugged Duo while still laughing.  
"That's what I love about you." Duo was still confused. Quatre composed himself. He sat crossed legged on his bed facing Duo.  
"So Duo how long have you known that you like guys instead of girls?" Duo came back to life. 'Quatre is gay too,' his mind supplied. Duo shrugged,  
"Oh I dunno," then smiled, "How long have you known you were?" Quatre smiled,  
"Since I met you, I mean you guys." Quatre grinned at Duo and raised his hand to Duo's face, "Duo you are so beautiful." Duo blushed,  
"Thanks, I guess I knew the moment I met Heero." Quatre's hand dropped from Duo's face.  
"Oh?" he muttered. 'This couldn't be, Duo can't be in love with Heero, no' Quatre thought as his hopes began to falter. Duo smiled and sighed,  
"Yeah there was-is something about Heero that does something to me. I dunno Q-man, but I think I might love him." Quatre slowly moved that hand, that once touched Duo's face, over his own heart.  
"L-Love him?" He stuttered out.  
"Yeah I think I might." Duo's shoulders slumped, "But then I don't think Heero is like that. I doubt he liked boys more than his likes girls." Duo let out a sad laugh, "Well Heero doesn't like anyone, none the less me." Quatre knew how Duo felt, he knew his love for Duo was unrequited. Quatre placed his hand on Duo's shoulder,  
"If you need anyone to talk to Duo, I'm always here for you." Duo smiled at Quatre. Quatre began to close the distance between Duo and himself. Quatre's lips were mere inches from Duo who was also leaning towards Quatre, when his bedroom door was roughly pushed open. Duo and Quatre broke apart.  
  
"Duo come here now." The drunken form of Heero demanded from the door. Duo's eyes lit up,  
"Heero!" Duo bounced up from the bed, waved goodbye to Quatre and thanked him, then left the room with Heero. Heero led Duo to their shared room.  
  
TBC  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: well I finally finished typing this up...most of my chapters should be about this long...Reviews mean the next chapter comes out faster....Chapter 3 coming soon it's a 1/3 finished...and needs to be typed up....man do I need a laptop...anyways R&R Questions and Comments to shadowess_studios@hotmail.com 


	3. Together?

I Won't Tell No One Your Name  
Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Hey everyone, thanx for the reviews! Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy, please keep the reviews coming...  
"blah" = speech  
'blah' = thought  
***Also Note that all these chapters are taking place 3 months before chapter one...***  
  
Warnings: Evil-Heero, violence, forced affection (not much, but hey I gotta warn ya all) umm and some yaoi (male/male) if ya don't like, then please don't continue...  
On with the Fic  
  
Chapter 3-Together?  
  
Heero fumbled with the handle to his and Duo's room. Once the door was opened he stumbled inside, Duo followed him in and shut the door.  
"So what did you want Heero?" Heero turned and took a step towards Duo.  
"You."  
"What?" Duo choked. Heero continued to advance on Duo. Duo backed up until he hit the wall. Heero stopped a mere foot infront of him. Duo thought, 'Crap now he's gunna kick the shit outta me,' when Heero raised his hand. Duo winced and prepared for impact. Duo's eyes snapped open when a warm calloused hand cupped his cheek. Duo's eyes met with Heero's.  
"I want you, Duo." Heero stated then took the step that separated them. Duo sucked in a breath as Heero leaned forward and captured Duo's lips in an aggressive and savage kiss. Once the kiss was broken Heero quickly removed his shirt.  
"Whoa Heero," Duo started, placing hands on Heero's now bare chest, "I don't think you're in your right mind." Heero knocked Duo's hands to the side and advanced on him. Duo avoided Heero,  
"Heero you might regret this tomorrow." Heero stalked Duo around the small room.  
"I don't care if I do." Hurt by his cold words, Duo continued,  
"Look Heero, You're drunk. I think you should just go to bed." Duo made a move to the door but Heero took hold of Duo's braid and pulled him back.  
"Shit Heero that hurt." Duo muttered while rubbing his sore scalp. Heero grabbed Duo's arm and pulled him in for another hungry kiss. Duo pushed Heero away,  
"Back off Heero!" Heero let go of Duo's arm and punched him in the face.  
"Shut up!" Duo was knocked to the floor by the force of Heero's punch. Duo placed a hand over his now bruising cheek. He licked the corner of his mouth and tasted blood from the cut on his lip. He looked up at Heero, cold blue eyes stared down at him, with a flicker of lust. Duo swallowed the lump of fear in his throat and slowly hauled himself off the floor keeping his eyes on Heero. Duo jumped back when Heero took a step towards him,  
"Look Heero you need to calm down and go to sleep."  
"Duo shut up. You know you want me and right now I want you. What's the problem?"  
"But you're drunk."  
"So what Duo." He took another step towards Duo and took his hand.  
"Come on Duo." Heero pulled Duo to his bed.  
"Heero I don't know..." Heero raised his hand to Duo's cut lip. Duo flinched at the contact.  
"I'm sorry." Duo was stunned,   
'Did Heero Yuy just apologized to me for hitting me?' Duo smiled,  
'Maybe Heero does have feelings for me, maybe he just needed his walls weakened by alcohol to be able to approach me.'  
"It's alright Heero." Heero leaned in and kissed Duo once more. Duo wrapped his arms around Heero. They continued to make out.  
"I love you Heero," Duo mumbled.  
"Yeah," Heero replied, then fell asleep. Duo shrugged.  
'Heero was tired, that's why he didn't say he loved me back.' Duo snuggled closer to Heero and fell asleep as well.  
  
When he woke Heero was gone. He untangled himself from the covers and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He drew a hand through his hair. A faint smile passed his lips. Heero had told Duo to release his hair from the braid last night. But Heero didn't play with it the way Duo expected. Duo shrugged and hauled himself to his feet. He stretched his arms over his head and let out a loud yawn.  
  
Duo found his way to the washroom down the hall. It was ten in the morning so everyone had already had their showers by now. Duo stripped down and sighed as the warm water cascaded over his skin. He gathered up his shampoo and washed out his hair. After rinsing it, he poured a large portion of condition into his palm and began to massage it into his hair. He dragged his fingers through his conditioned hair to rid it of tangles and then washed the rest of his body. Finally he rinsed out the conditioner and rid his body of soap and stepped out of the shower. He sat on the edge of the tub and wrung out his hair. He tied his hair up in a large towel and wrapped another around his body and then headed back to his room. (1)  
  
Quatre stepped out of his room just as Duo passed. Duo crashed into Quatre.  
"Oh Sorry Q-man!" Quatre laughed,  
"No Duo it was my fault." Quatre took Duo's extended hand. Quatre's eyes went wide as he noticed that Duo was clad only in a black towel around his waist and a large black towel covering his hair. Duo pulled Quatre up. Quatre composed himself and smiled up at Duo. His smile faded,  
"Duo what happened?" Duo looked around,  
"What? What happened?" Quatre raised his hand to touch Duo's cheek.  
"This." Duo stepped back raising his own hand up to his cheek to cover the large bruise.  
"Oh that, that's nothing Q-man..." Duo laughed nervously.  
"How did that happen Duo?" Duo looked stricken.  
"Did Heero hit you last night Duo?" Duo lowered his eyes and mumbled,  
"Yes." Quatre gasped.  
"Look Q-man it wasn't anything big. You know how Heero gets when you tell him no."  
"Duo what happened last night?" Duo looked around,  
"Nothing much."  
"Duo, I now you don't lie." Duo sighed.  
"Alright Q I'll tell ya, but can I go and get dressed first. I'm sure this will look really weird if any of the other guys see us." Quatre blushed.  
"Oh yes of course. Just come to my room when you're ready." Quatre turned back to his room and waited for Duo.  
  
Once in his room, Duo quickly dressed then began to brush out his hair. He thought about what he was going to tell Quatre. He knew that Heero hit him. Speaking of Heero, where was he? Duo shrugged. He would ask Quatre after he gossiped about what happened. Once his hair was brushed he began to braid it.  
'Maybe I could get Heero to braid my hair for me,' Duo thought absentmindedly. Once the braid was finished to his satisfaction, he attached the elastic then bounced out of the room. He was really cheerful today,  
'Well more than normal,' He snickered to himself.  
  
Quatre jumped at the knock at his door. He crossed the room and opened the door and admitted Duo. Quatre was a bit disappointed that Duo had already braided his hair. He was hoping that Duo would have just tied it back. Quatre ushered Duo to his bed and sat beside him.  
"So what happened Duo? Are you alright?" Duo smiled,  
"I'm great Quatre!" Quatre was taken aback,  
"But Heero hit you." Duo waved a hand of dismissal.  
"Let me explain things to you." Quatre nodded. Duo continued,  
"Well Heero and I went back to our room. When we got in I asked him what he wanted. I thought that maybe he needed help getting to bed, or some coffee or something since he was drunk. And you know what he said?" Quatre leaned forward,  
"What?"  
"He said he wanted me." Quatre looked shocked, "Yeah I know it blew my mind. I didn't really understand him. Then he just walked up to me and kissed me. Just like that." Duo snapped his fingers for effect. Quatre felt his dreams of being with Duo begin to falter, again.  
"Then what? Why did his hit you?" Quatre prompted.  
"Well I backed away from him, I didn't want him to do something he'd regret later." Quatre nodded. "He took off his shirt and started to come at me again. I moved to the door, but he got a hold of my braid and pulled me back." Quatre looked alarmed. Duo waved his hand again,  
"I told him to back off then, wham!, he punched me in the face." Quatre gasped.  
"Why?" Duo shrugged,  
"I dunno, I guess he just didn't want to take no for an answer. Anyways he said that he knew that I wanted him and that he wanted me. Then he took my hand and led me to his bed." Quatre began to blush, and Duo laughed at him.  
"Jeez Q-man I don't get freaky on the first date." Quatre laughed some of his nervousness away. He secreted thanked that Duo and Heero didn't "get freaky."  
"So anyways, then he touched my cut lip and apologized. Yeah Mr. Heero Yuy actually said he was sorry for hurting me. Then we started to, umm, well kiss and stuff." Duo blushed.  
"B-but Duo he hurt you." Duo recovered himself.  
"Yeah I know he did, but well I think that was just the alcohol. I think Heero likes me, he's just to uptight to let it out. I think he needed the alcohol to soften him up and bit." Quatre looked at his hands,  
"I guess so Duo, I just don't want you to get hurt." Duo hugged Quatre,  
"Don't worry Quatre, if Heero starts to get abusive or anything I'll let him go. I'm just so shocked that he actually likes me." Duo stood up and spun around hugging himself. Quatre couldn't help but smile. He was happy that Duo was happy, even if he was with Heero.  
"Duo, if you need anyone to talk to, or if Heero gets out of hand, I'm here."  
"Oh I know Q-man, you're such a great friend. Speaking of Heero have you seen him today, I kinda want to talk to him about last night. You know, clear things up and set him straight that I'm not his punching bag." Quatre smiled.  
"Yes I saw him head to the hanger to work on Wing." (2) Duo hugged Quatre again,  
"Thanks buddy, I'll check ya later. Maybe we can go out for lunch of something." Quatre laughed,  
"You mean I can take you to a restaurant so you can fill up and I pay the bill." Duo grinned,  
"You know me too well Q-man. Laters!" Duo disappeared from Quatre's room in search of Heero.  
  
Once the door of his room closed, Quatre sighed.  
"Duo I hope you set it straight. I'm afraid that it was more than the alcohol that made Heero hit you." Quatre got to his feet and left his room. He started to make himself some food and sat at the table to enjoy his meal. After finishing his sandwich Quatre moved to the living room. On his way there he heard muffled yells coming from the hanger. With his curiosity roused, Quatre slowly opened the door. He gasped at the sight before him. Heero yelling at Duo about something and Heero was shoving Duo back. Heero continued shoving Duo until Duo hit into the wall. Quatre cringed as he saw Duo's head hit the wall.  
TBC  
  
A/N:   
(1)-why the long shower scene? cuz I like the thought of Duo in the shower, also I know what it's like taking a shower with long hair (my hair is almost to my butt) just thought..whatever  
(2)-I haven't seen the entire series, so I don't know the name of the gundams they have after the war, or if they even have gundams...if you don't like then think AU...  
*laughs* sorry for the cliffhanger, but I wanted to finish this chapter so I could get it up. Next chapter soon, I hope =) Please review...  
Check My GW Yaoi Fanfic Archive  
The He-He Room  
http://gwyaoifics.arecool.net  
~Shadowess  
C&C's to shadowess_studios@hotmail.com 


	4. Yes Heero

I Won't Tell No One Your Name  
Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Well I'm having more time to write this fic than I thought. My boyfriend is busy working on a project for school and I have nothing better to do than work on this fic. So here's the next chapter. As always reviews pump up my ego and make me write faster ^_^ I hope to have the next chapter out soon. My work schedule has finally calmed down and it's pretty consistent, now that most summer stock is in and we have a new part-timer...anyways, on with the fic...*wonders if anyone actually reads the author's notes...*  
  
Warnings: Evil-Heero, violence, yaoi (male/male) situations-if you don't like then stop reading this fic...oh btw, this is a 1x2/2x4 fic...the other characters don't really show up, but they might make a cameo appearance =)  
On with the fic:  
  
Chapter 4-Yes Heero  
  
~In the Hanger~  
  
"Hee-chan!!" Duo exclaimed as he bounced into the hanger. He skipped along the ground until he came up to Wing. He walked around the gundam and found Heero hunched over his labtop.  
"Hey Heero!" Duo chimed.  
"Yes?" Heero grunted.   
"Why are you fixing up Wing, I mean it's not like we're at war anymore."  
"It's good to be prepared."  
"I guess." Duo came up to Heero and put his arm around him.  
"Just wanted to talk to you, about last night I mean." Heero ducked under Duo's arm and walked around the front of Wing to inspect his upgrades.  
"What about last night?" Duo was a little stung by the cold tone of Heero's voice.  
'No! What if he doesn't even remember what happened?' Duo, suddenly crestfallen, asked,  
"Heero do you remember what happened last night?" Heero stopped and looked at Duo,  
"Yes I do." The breath Duo was holding rushed out of his lungs.  
"Great, so what's the story with 'us'?"  
"What do you mean?" Duo panicked again.  
"Well last night, we, umm, well we kissed and stuff."  
"I know what we did last night."  
"Yeah and what does that make us, are we, together?"  
"Together?"  
"Yeah you know boyfriend and girl-er boyfriend." Duo smiled hopefully.  
"I guess so."  
"Hee-chan that's great!" Duo hugged Heero tightly.  
"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for us to get together! Who've thought that the same night I tell Quatre I like you, you come right out and say you feel the same." Heero stopped and took hold of Duo's arm.  
"You told Quatre?" Duo looked down at Heero's grip on his arm,  
"Yeah I did."  
"What did you tell him?" Duo shrugged off Heero's hand and turned,  
"Nothing, just that I liked you. Well and I bumped into him on my way back from the shower." Heero stepped closer,  
"Your shower? What were you wearing?" Duo turned to Heero,  
"A towel."  
"Did he touch you?"  
"What? No. Of course not. Jeez chill out Heero."  
"Did you tell him I hit you?" Duo unconsciously reached his hand up to his bruised cheek.  
"He guessed."  
"What else did you tell him?"  
"Just about last night. Calm down, hell you're acting like I belong to you or something."  
"You do." Heero stated plainly. Duo stopped,  
"What?"  
"You're mine Duo." Heero stepped towards Duo. Duo backed up,  
"Like hell I do. I don't 'belong' to you. You can't treat me like a possession!" Duo started to stalk off when Heero grabbed his arm and turned him around.  
"I can do whatever I like." Duo tried to break Heero's grip on his arm. Heero was hold so tightly Duo knew he would have bruises.  
"Screw off Heero. Let me go!"  
"No!" Duo punched Heero in the face. Heero head slowly turned to Duo and their eyes locked. Heero let go of Duo's arm and wiped his bleeding lip with the back of his hand. Duo backed away, then turned and ran. Heero took after him and shoved Duo from behind. Duo crashed into the ground with a loud thud.  
"You shouldn't have done that Duo." Duo scrambled up. He had never been afraid of Heero, until now. The fall had caused a large cut up Duo's right arm. Duo turned and faced Heero.  
"Fuck off!"  
"Shut up Duo!" Heero advanced and shoved Duo in the chest. Duo stumbled back.  
"You will do whatever I say" Another shove.  
"Whenever I say." Duo stumbled and fell. Heero hauled him up by his injured arm. Duo hissed in pain. Heero yanked Duo in and kissed him forcefully. Heero threw Duo back.  
"You belong to me Duo!" Heero pushed Duo again.  
"And if you say anything to Quatre or the others," Heero shoved Duo back,  
"You'll regret it." Heero thrust Duo back once more. Duo's body crashed into the wall. His head smashed against the wall. Duo's vision started to blur and dark spots began to cloud his sight. Heero grabbed Duo's chin,  
"You understand?" Duo didn't respond. Heero slapped Duo across the face. Duo's head snapped to the side.  
"I said, Do you understand?"  
"Y-yes." Heero took his chin again and kissed him roughly.  
"Good!" Heero left Duo and stormed away. He left the safehouse. Duo slid down the wall and whispered,  
"Yes Heero." The he fell into unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: *laughs* Another cliffhanger, sorry...I originally wrote more into this chapter but it was a change in POV and it made it hard to follow so I'm moving that part to the next chapter...next chapter soon...Again Please review...  
Check My GW Yaoi Fanfic Archive  
The He-He Room  
http://gwyaoifics.arecool.net  
~Shadowess  
C&C's to shadowess_studios@hotmail.com 


	5. You Can Always Trust Me

I Won't Tell No One Your Name  
Chapter 5  
  
A/N: here's the next chapter, thanx for all the reviews...Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I hope to write the next one faster.  
Oh and I revised the Prologue/chapter 1, you might want to re-read it. I also fixed up the typos from all the chapters.  
  
Oh yes, if anyone wishes to archive this fic please let me know, just email me at shadowess_studios@hotmail.com  
Also if you are a GW fanfic author (for yaoi only) and have some fics you'd like to submit to my GW Yaoi Fanfic Archive please email me and let me know...I'll reply asap and get you fic up. Check the site at  
The He-He Room  
http://gwyaoifics.arecool.net  
  
Warnings: Same as other chapters, Evil-Heero, yaoi, violence, some forced affections...MAYBE a lemon later if I get up the guts to write it..this is my first GW fic and my first yaoi...so go easy on me...  
On with the Fic:  
  
Chapter 5-You Can Always Trust Me  
  
Quatre fought the urge to scream. He wanted to stop Heero from hurting Duo, but Quatre knew he had no chance against Heero, and Wufei and Trowa weren't at the safehouse. If only he had a gun. After Duo's head hit the wall, Heero had slapped him. The force of the blow was enough to snap Duo's head to the side. Then Heero kissed Duo roughly and left.  
  
Quatre saw Duo slide down the wall. Once Heero was out of the hanger, Quatre ran down the stairs to Duo's side. Duo was unconscious. Quatre shook him but received no response.  
"Duo please wake up!" Quatre pleaded. Still nothing. Quatre frantically looked around and found nothing to help him. He had to get Duo out of the hanger and into the house. Quatre pulled Duo's limp form into a sitting position and rested Duo's body onto his. Quatre probed with his fingers and winced as he felt the large bump on the back of Duo's head. When Quatre removed his hand he gasped at the site of his fingertips covered in blood. Quatre stood and pulled Duo up with him. Wishing he was stronger so he could carry Duo to the house, Quatre had to settle on partially dragging Duo across the hanger with Duo's arm around his shoulder. Once at the stairs, Quatre put Duo on his back and carefully scaled them.   
  
He made it to the living room and placed Duo gently on the couch lying down on his back. Quatre ran and retrieved the first aid kit, some water and some towels. He carefully cleaned out the cut on the back of Duo's head and wrapped some bandages around Duo's head to stop the bleeding. He also cleaned and bandaged the slash on Duo's right arm, then he put some soothing lotion on the slap mark on Duo's cheek to help hasten the healing and take the sting out. Quatre's hand lingered on Duo's cheek.  
"How could Heero ever raise a hand to you?" Quatre shook his head regrettably and removed his hand. He went to the kitchen to retrieve some ice packs. When he returned he noticed Duo moving and groaning. Quatre rushed to his side.  
"Duo?" Quatre called tentatively and touched Duo's shoulder. Duo flinched causing Quatre to bite back a cry.  
"Duo it's me, Quatre." Duo opened his eyes,  
"Oh Quatre, it's only you." Duo stopped himself, no he couldn't tell Quatre about Heero.  
'Heero was just having a bad day. Yeah that's it, a hangover I bet. I probably just pissed him off.'  
"Duo?" Duo snapped out his thoughts to see Quatre staring at him with soft eyes.  
'Not like Heero's hard, cold gaze.'   
"What is it Quatre?" Quatre chuckled and smiled.  
"Never mind Duo, here let me get you fixed-up."  
  
  
Duo raised his head and let Quatre put an ice pack behind his head. Quatre offered the other one to place on his now swelling and bruising cheek. Duo smiled a thank you.  
"You fixed me up?" Duo asked looking at his bandaged arm and rolling his eyes to his bandaged head.  
"Yes Duo I did. I saw you lying unconscious in the hanger. Scared me to find you like that."  
"What did you see?" Duo snapped with a flash of fear darting across his eyes. Quatre stepped back, he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Duo that he saw everything. Quatre shrugged,  
"Well I heard some noised from the hanger so I went to investigate," Duo was frozen, "When I opened the door I saw you slumped in the corner. Did someone attack you?" Duo looked at his hands with his head hung in shame and muttered,  
"Yeah, something like that."  
"What do you mean? Who attacked you? A new enemy?" Duo shifted uncomfortably.  
"Never mind Quatre, I'd rather not talk about it."  
"Alright Duo, but if you want to talk, I'm always here for you." Quatre placed his hand over Duo's hand that held the ice pack to his face. "You can always trust me." Quatre smiled then got up and left Duo to himself, saying over his shoulder,  
"If you need anything let me know, kay?"  
"Okay Quatre."  
  
Once Quatre was gone Duo whispered,  
"Thank you Quatre." He closed his eyes, needing to rest. He knew he had a concussion and Quatre would wake him soon enough. Welcoming darkness surrounded Duo as sleep claimed him.  
  
  
An hour later, Quatre came into the living room to find Duo sleeping peacefully. He came and sat next to Duo on the couch. When Trowa and Wufei returned he would,   
'He would what?' he asked himself. Would he tell them about Heero abusing Duo? They would stand a better chance against Heero then he would. But Quatre couldn't help but feel like he would be betraying Duo if he told the other guys without Duo knowing. Quatre sighed. Maybe he could get Duo to open up and share with him what he already knew. Then he could ask Duo if he wanted to talk to Trowa and/or Wufei. Quatre shook his head he could figure things out later. Duo had a concussion so Quatre had to wake him, just to make sure he was alright. Quatre gently shook Duo's shoulder. Duo mumbled in his sleep and readjusted himself. Quatre snored, Duo always hated to wake up. Quatre leaned over Duo and whispered to him,  
"Duo, it's Quatre, you have a concussion and you have to wake up, okay?" Duo shifted again and mumbled,  
"Can't I sleep for a few more minutes?" Quatre smiled and laughed lightly.  
"Sorry Duo but you have to get up, I'll make you lunch." Duo's eye quickly slid open,  
"Lunch?" Quatre laughed. Duo's second love after sleeping was food.  
"Yes lunch, what do you say?"  
"Sounds gr-" The door from the hanger burst open. Heero stood in the doorway glaring at Quatre. Quatre was leaning over Duo and they were laughing together. Heero's eyes narrowed and he stormed across the room.  
"What do you think you're doing Quatre?" Quatre took a quick look at the terror in Duo's expression, and then stood up. He placed himself between Duo and Heero then straightened his shoulders and faced Heero.  
"I'm talking to Duo, what does it look like?" Behind him Quatre heard Duo suck in a breath. Quatre's head was reeling, he just said _THAT_ to Heero? He was a dead man.  
  
Heero was taken aback. Since when was Quatre so snippy. Heero noticed Quatre's protective stance between him and his Duo. With a quick glance at Duo, he noticed Duo's injuries had been bandaged. Motioning to Duo, Heero asked nonchalantly,  
"What happened to Duo?" Quatre had to restrain the urge to punch Heero. How could Heero just act like he didn't know. Quatre clenched his fists at his sides. Though clenched teeth he replied,  
"Duo was attacked in the hanger."  
"Attacked?"  
"Yes attacked. He won't tell me by whom, though. You were in the hanger earlier, did you see anything?" Quatre asked with an accusing tone.  
"No I left after Duo came in." Heero moved towards Duo but Quatre stepped into his path,  
"Really?"  
"Yes, now move Winner." Quatre stood defiantly. Heero glared at Quatre,  
'He knows something. Duo better have not told him.'  
"Duo?"  
"Y-yes Heero?" Duo stuttered.  
"Are you healthy enough to move?" Heero continued to glare at Quatre, who stood unmoving.  
"Yes Heero." Duo replied.  
"Good, I want to talk to you in our room. Alone." He stressed the last word then Heero shoved past Quatre and stalked towards his and Duo's room. He paused with one foot on the first step on the stairs.  
"Duo?" Duo eyes were wide, he looked from Quatre to Heero,  
"Yes Heero," Then he quickly got up, he stumbled still being dizzy, Quatre caught him. He whispered to Duo,  
"Duo you shouldn't be up you have a bad concussion."  
"Duo!" Heero called with some menace.  
"Sorry Q-man." Duo whispered and managed to stand under his own power and he joined Heero at the stairs. Duo moved up the stairs infront of him, once Duo was up the stairs Heero glared at Quatre and whispered under his breath,  
"Watch it Winner." Then he turned and stalked after Duo.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Wow I finally finished this part...*sighs* took me long enough eh? Sorry but I've been slaving on my website. And working like a maniac. Sorry about the cliffhangers. I hope to get the next part out soon. But you know that reviews (even reviews from people who already reviewed) encourage me to write. So review please!!!  
I'm trying to finish up all my fanfics *sad laugh* like that will ever happen. After this chapter I'm going to work on my old Sailor Moon fic, then "Broken Wings" and then I plan to finish up a GW songfic I have half done. It's a 1x4, but again it has an evil Heero *sighs* but my next fanfic (which will be an epic) Heero will be the good guy, I swear *ducks knives thrown by Heero fans* Anyways,  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed,  
  
hotaru639-yes bad Heero, sorry it took so long for this chapter  
Tanya- I hope you liked how Quatre stood up to Heero...  
lizzy b- Thanx for reviewing, and more than once too. *glomps lizzy* thanx for the comments, sorry took 4eva to get this chapter up  
sm00thy31-yeah sorry if you're a Heero fan, *laughs* funny thing is I like Heero too...weird eh? Look for my epic coming soon it'll be a 1x2 and Heero is the good guy!  
SilverShinigami-here's the next part, thanx, I'm a lil insane, so no fears ^_^  
saria-thanx 4 reviewing  
Auseakret-thanx 4 the review, *blush* glad you like it, it's my first try at yaoi..  
Aphrodite-check for my epic coming soon, it's gunna be a 1x2x1...but thanx 4 looking into this 2x4  
duofangirl-here ya go, thanx 4 the review  
Lady Silence-yup i love 2x4 too...my fave pairing...  
  
Thanks to all of ya  
~Shadowess  
The He-He Room  
http://gwyaoifics.arecool.net 


	6. You're Mine

I Won't Tell No One Your Name  
Chapter 6  
  
A/N: Not much, sorry it's taking me so long between chapters...I'll try to get them out faster. *bows* gomen  
If you want to be emailed when this fanfic is updated please email me and let me know (shadowess_studios@hotmail.com)  
  
Archive: The He-He Room (http://gwyaoifics.arecool.net)  
If you want it, just ask! (shadowess_studios@hotmail.com)  
  
Warnings: Same as other chapters, Evil-Heero, yaoi, violence, some forced affections...MAYBE a lemon later if I get up the guts to write it..this is my first GW fic and my first yaoi...so go easy on me...  
On with the Fic:  
  
Chapter 6-You're Mine  
  
Heero stalked after Duo and stopped at their room. Duo was leaning against the wall with a hand to his head, panting hard.  
"Go into our room Duo." Duo flinched as Heero spoke, then righted himself and opened the door to their room. He staggered into the room intent on the chair at the desk. His head was pounding.   
Heero shut the door behind him forcefully. He stormed across the room to were Duo was almost sitting at the desk and grabbed his arm.  
"What did you tell Quatre?" He hissed. Duo's eyes widened,  
"I-I didn't tell him anything Heero, I swear." Duo lowered his eyes.  
"Then why was he protecting you?"  
"I don't know." Duo muttered. Heero grabbed Duo's chin and raised his head.  
"What was that Duo?!" Duo knocked Heero away from him,  
"I said I don't know! Back off Heero!" Heero's eyes took on a murderous gleam. He closed the distance between Duo and himself. Duo stood firm, glaring at Heero.  
"Heero, I'm not your possession. You can't-You can't scare me into submitting to you." Duo's resolve started to crumble as Heero continued to stare him down.  
"Really?" Heero asked with menace in his voice.  
"Y-Yes." Duo took a step back from Heero. Heero again closed the distance.  
"I think you are wrong Duo."  
"What?"  
"I don't want you as a possession." Duo just stood staring at Heero.  
"But today in the hanger-" Heero pressed a finger to Duo's lips.  
"Shh, I was just a little hung over. I shouldn't have hurt you Duo." A smile formed on Duo's face.  
"Oh Heero!" Duo threw himself into Heero's arms. "I love you."  
Heero hid a malicious smile in Duo's shoulder.  
"Don't tell Quatre what happen." Duo broke from the embrace.  
"Oh ok, sure!" Duo began to waver and clung onto Heero.  
"You should lie down Duo."  
"Yeah." Heero lead Duo towards his bed. Duo lay down and Heero spooned up behind him. Duo promptly fell asleep. Heero stroked Duo's braid for a while then he wrapped his leg over Duo's body and tightened his arms around the sleeping body.  
"You're mine Duo." He whispered into Duo's ear. "You just don't admit it yet."  
  
  
Quatre paced at the foot of the stairs. He was fuming mad at Heero and terribly worried about Duo. Quatre jumped when Duo and Heero's bedroom door was slammed shut. He strained for sounds of a fight but heard nothing. He moved up the stairs to stand outside Duo and Heero's room. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop on Duo but he was concerned. Quatre gasped as he heard Heero trying to justify hitting Duo because of a hangover. Quatre was even more shocked that Duo just excepted Heero explanation. Quatre's heart clenched when he heard Duo exclaim "Oh Heero I love you!" Quatre shook his head, maybe Heero actually cared for Duo, but regardless of a hangover or not, Heero should have never hurt Duo. Just as Quatre went to move away he overheard Heero speaking to Duo in hushed tones, "You're mine Duo." A wave of cold water crashed over Quatre. 'It was just a show to gain back Duo's trust.'  
"The offal thing is, it worked." Quatre silently seethed.  
  
Later that day, Trowa returned to the house and found Quatre sitting in the kitchen stabbing at some pasta.  
"Quatre is something wrong?" Trowa asked quietly. Quatre jumped a little at the question. He turned to face Trowa,  
"No, I mean yes, Oh I don't know." Trowa pulled up a chair next to Quatre.  
"You can talk to me Quatre." Quatre smiled.  
"I know Trowa. It's actually not really something wrong with me." Trowa nodded for Quatre to continue. Quatre pushed his butchered pasta away and turned to face Trowa.  
"It's actually a friend of mine. Their in a relationship, a bad relationship and they don't know it." Trowa nodded again.  
"What sort of bad relationship?" Quatre looked at his hands, he didn't want to tell Trowa flat out that it was Duo and Heero he was talking about.  
"An abusive relationship." Trowa sucked in a breath.  
"I see. You see what's wrong with the relationship, but you friend's view is clouded by how they feel." Quatre nodded,  
"Yes and I am truly afraid for them. It's a new relationship and it's already off on the wrong foot."  
"Have you spoken to your friend about your concerns?" Quatre looked at his hands.  
"I sort of have. They are just so happy that they finally won over the person they've wanted for such a long time. I don't want to ruin their happiness, but I also don't want them to stay in an abusive relationship." Trowa took one of Quatre's hands.  
"Quatre the best advice I can give you is to talk to your friend. Let them know what you are seeing and that it has you concerned. Be their to support them. Most of these relationships usually turn really ugly before the person finally understands that it's a toxic relationship."  
"Thank you for the advice Trowa." Quatre stood and exited the kitchen. As Quatre was moving through the doorway he was shoulder checked by Heero. Quatre stumbled back. Heero glared at Quatre and growled out,  
"I said to watch it Winner." Quatre straightened himself and shot Heero a glare of his own and left the kitchen.  
  
Trowa stared at Heero,  
"What was that for Heero?" Heero turned to Trowa,  
"Mind your own business Barton." Trowa opened his mouth to comment when a thud was heard in the living room. Trowa and Heero rushed out of the kitchen.  
  
"Duo are you alright?" Quatre asked as he assisted Duo to stand after Duo had stumbled down the last 2 stair steps. "You shouldn't be out of bed."  
"I'll be alright. Sorry Kat, I was hungry." Duo smiled, his smile faltered as he saw Heero moving towards him with an angry look on his face.  
"Duo what happened?" Trowa asked gesturing to the bandages on Duo's head and arm.  
"Oh uh-"  
"He fell while helping me with Wing." Heero cut in. Quatre looked up at Heero,  
"No he didn't-"  
"Back off Winner." Heero snapped. "I'll help Duo back to our room." Heero shoved Quatre out of the way and put Duo's arm over his shoulder and moved to the stairs.  
"I'm sorry Heero." Duo said quietly.  
Duo and Heero made their way up the stairs and into their room.  
  
Downstairs Quatre finally let go of his deathgrip and the banister.  
"Quatre what really happened to Duo?" Quatre turned to Trowa and said in a whisper,  
"It was Heero."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: There finally got that chapter out! *fewf* now I have to work on "Broken Wings" and my sailor moon fic. I also have a couple songfics in mind. But this time I promise to have more chapters of my fics out faster, I'm kinda moving down to part-time at work so I have more time to spend making friends with my keyboard! =)  
  
Also if you are a GW fanfic author (for yaoi only) and have some fics you'd like to submit to my GW Yaoi Fanfic Archive please email me and let me know...I'll reply asap and get your fic up. Check the site at  
The He-He Room  
http://gwyaoifics.arecool.net  
  
And check out my mailing list that's listed there! it's called "Gundam Angels and Demons" 


	7. Be Careful

I Won't Tell No One Your Name  
Chapter 7  
  
A/N: Not much, if you would like to be emailed when this fic is updated please email me and let me know and I'll add you to my Fanfic Update list.(shadowess_studios@hotmail.com)  
  
Archive: The He-He Room (http://gwyaoifics.arecool.net)  
If you want it, just ask! (shadowess_studios@hotmail.com)  
  
Warnings: Same as other chapters, Evil-Heero, yaoi, violence, some forced affections...MAYBE a lemon later if I get up the guts to write it..this is my first GW fic and my first yaoi...so go easy on me...  
On with the Fic:  
  
Chapter 7-Be Careful  
  
~~~  
Downstairs Quatre finally let go of his deathgrip and the banister.  
"Quatre what really happened to Duo?" Quatre turned to Trowa and said in a whisper,  
"It was Heero."  
~~~  
  
Trowa was taken aback,  
"What?" Quatre moved and took Trowa's hand and led him into the hanger.  
"It was Heero who hurt Duo."  
"How did it happen?" Quatre bit his lip, he didn't want to betray Duo, but he didn't think he could handle Heero by himself, and Duo was obviously not going to say anything.  
"Remember that friend I was telling you about?"  
"Yes."  
"It was Duo."  
"You mean Duo and Heero are in a relationship?" Quatre nodded solemnly. "And Heero is abusing Duo." Quatre nodded again.  
"Oh Trowa, I didn't want to betray Duo, but I didn't know what to do." Trowa put a comforting arm around Quatre.  
"How did it start?" Quatre looked at the ground, he suddenly found the hem of his shirt interesting,  
"Well, Duo and I were watching a movie, and well," Quatre sighed, "Well I like Duo, actually I think I love him." Quatre looked up at Trowa, Trowa smiled and nodded his head,  
"I thought so." Quatre looked shocked,  
"W-What? How did you know?" Trowa laughed,  
"I could tell just by the way you looked at him, actually you more stared," Quatre blushed, "And by the way you acted around him, but please continue." Quatre nodded,  
"Well I kinda made a bit of a move on Duo, but I read into his reaction the wrong way and I figured that he was disgusted with me. I ran to my room, then duo picked my lock and talked with me. Turns out he's the same as me, but he's in love with Heero."  
Quatre hung his head. "Then just as I was going to tell Duo how I felt about him Heero bust in demanding that Duo come with him. Duo happily went along with Heero. The next morning I bumped into Duo as he was returning from his shower and noticed a bruise on his cheek and I asked him if Heero was the one who hit him and he told me it was. He explained that Heero and him had gotten together the night before and Heero sort of lost his temper. You know how Heero is." Trowa nodded.   
"Anyways, I sort of expressed my concern about Heero hitting Duo and Duo assured me that if Heero got out of line he would let him go. Later while I was eating lunch I heard people yelling in the hanger. I opened the door to see Heero yelling at Duo and shoving him back. Then Heero shoved Duo one more time and Duo hit into the wall and his head snapped back and cracked against the wall." Quatre hugged himself, shivering at the memory. "Then Heero slapped Duo across the face, kissed Duo roughly, then left the hanger. After Heero was gone I rushed to help Duo. I brought him into the house and bandaged his wounds. He refused to tell me who attacked him and I didn't have the heart to tell him that I saw it was Heero. Then Heero returned and he and I got into an argument about what happened to Duo. Then Heero told Duo to go upstairs to their room. He shouldn't have been moving, not with a concussion, but he listened to Heero and went upstairs. I was concerned so I followed a moment later and heard Heero making excuses for hitting Duo, and Duo bought it! Then Duo fell asleep, I assume, then Heero said 'You're mine Duo.' It chilled me right to the bone. Trowa I'm afraid for Duo, and I don't know what to do." Trowa just stayed mute for a while and processed the information.  
"Quatre like I said before, you should speak with Duo. Explain to him that this relationship isn't good or safe for him. We both know that Duo can take care of himself, but when blinded by love any contact is good contact. Heero is acting really possessive of Duo, and Duo may think that it just means that Heero loves him. You'll have to talk to Duo, and talk to him alone without being interrupted by Heero barging in. I'm a little afraid for you, Quatre." Quatre looked up at Trowa,  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well Heero probably knows that you care for Duo. He might think you are going to try and take Duo away from him. If Heero will hit Duo then he could very well try and harm you fro getting in the way." Quatre nodded. He had also thought about that. "But I'll have your back Quatre. I think we should talk to Wufei as well. Then maybe the three of us can keep an eye out for Duo to help prevent anything further from happening." Quatre smiled and hugged Trowa,  
"Thank you so much Trowa. Could you speak to Wufei when he returns. I'll try to get some time alone with Duo, if I can."  
"Of course Quatre." Quatre released Trowa and moved to the door, "And Quatre,"  
"Yes Trowa?"  
"Be careful." Quatre nodded.  
"I will, thank you again Trowa." With that Quatre exited the hanger and shut the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
A/N: There I got another chapter out and in less than a week *beams* Sorry this chapter was sort of a bridge, I needed Quatre to explain to Trowa everything that was going on. Don't worry next chapter will have more action in it. This time I promise to have more chapters of my fics out faster, I'm kinda moving down to part-time at work so I have more time to spend making friends with my keyboard! =)  
  
Also if you are a GW fanfic author (for yaoi only) and have some fics you'd like to submit to my GW Yaoi Fanfic Archive please email me and let me know...I'll reply asap and get your fic up. Check the site at  
The He-He Room  
http://gwyaoifics.arecool.net  
  
And check out my mailing list that's listed there! it's called "Gundam Angels and Demons" 


	8. Promise Me!

I Won't Tell No One Your Name  
Chapter 8  
  
A/N: I'm off to backpack Europe for 3 weeks, I leave on May 29th, I'll try and write on the plane, but no promises...I'll return June 19th.   
If you want info on any of my fics (how they are going, writers block, stuff like that) and info on my day-day life (see everyone rush!) then check out my online journal @ http://shadowess.deardiary.net   
If you would like to be emailed when this fic is updated please email me and let me know and I'll add you to my Fanfic Update list.(shadowess_studios@hotmail.com)  
  
Archive: The He-He Room (http://gwyaoifics.arecool.net)  
If you want it, just ask! (shadowess_studios@hotmail.com)  
  
Warnings: Same as other chapters, Evil-Heero, yaoi, violence, some forced affections...MAYBE a lemon later if I get up the guts to write it..this is my first GW fic and my first yaoi...so go easy on me...  
On with the Fic:  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 8-Promise Me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Thank you so much Trowa. Could you speak to Wufei when he returns. I'll try to get some time alone with Duo, if I can."  
"Of course Quatre." Quatre released Trowa and moved to the door, "And Quatre,"  
"Yes Trowa?"  
"Be careful." Quatre nodded.  
"I will, thank you again Trowa." With that Quatre exited the hanger and shut the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero left Duo in their room and stormed downstairs to get something for Duo to eat. He moved into the kitchen and quickly put together a ham sandwich and poured a glass of milk. He collected the food and went upstairs to his and Duo's room. Duo perked up when Heero moved into the room.  
"Heero I'm sorry for coming downstairs." Heero nodded and handed Duo his food. "Thanks Heero."  
"Hn." Heero grunted. Duo ate the sandwich and drained the glass of milk quickly. He placed the plate and glass on the night table beside him. Slowly he looked up at Heero who was sitting at the desk watching Duo. Their eyes met and Duo quickly turned away at the heat of Heero's glare.  
"Look Heero, I said I was sorry for coming downstairs. I was just hungry and I didn't want to bug you."  
"You shouldn't have come down." Heero snapped.  
"I know I have a concussion." Duo sighed and sat back in the bed. "It was a good that Quatre was there to help me." Heero snorted.  
"If Quatre knows what's good for him, he would leave you alone."  
"What? Why do you say that Heero?" Duo asked slowly. Heero crossed his arms and stood up and moved toward the bed and Duo.  
"I've seen the way he looks at you. I will not share you. You are mine and Quatre can't have you." Duo shrunk back as Heero closed in on him.  
"What? No Kat doesn't like me like that." Duo laughed nervously. "Any ways, I'm with you right? No need to get possessive or anything." Heero sat by Duo's side,  
"I would say I have a reason to be concerned with the way you act around him, and the others too." Duo bristled,  
"What do you mean, 'the way I act'?" Heero took Duo's hand and pulled him closer to him.  
"You're a flirt Duo, I see you touching them, and they touch you back." Duo pulled back,  
"I-I don't touch them. It's just friendly stuff when I do. Heero I don't like the other guys like that. Their just my friends, like brothers." Duo flattened himself to the bed as Heero proceeded to straddle him.  
"It better stay as 'just brothers' I would be very angry if something happened between you and any of the other guys." Heero placed his hands on either side of Duo's head.  
"N-Na Heero nothing to worry about you're the only one I love."  
"I would suggest you stop flirting with the other. You don't want to get me angry, right Duo?" Heero started to close the distance between their faces.  
"R-Right." Heero captured Duo's lips in a hard kiss. When they parted Duo's lips were swollen from the rough treatment.  
"Promise me Duo." Duo looked up at Heero,  
"Promise you what?" Heero took Duo's chin into his right hand and he squeezed Duo's face,  
"Promise me you won't flirt with the other." Duo's eye's widened and he reached with his right hand to remove Heero's strong grip of his chin. Heero quickly grabbed Duo's wrist and pushed it down to the bed.  
"H-Heero your hurting me." Heero tighten his grip on Duo's chin and wrist,  
"Promise me!" Heero seethed through clenched teeth. He shook Duo's head.  
"Ow Heero stop!"  
"Promise!" Duo moved is left hand to Heero's shoulder and tried to push him off.  
"No! Heero let me go!" Heero released Duo's chin only to slap him hard across the face. Duo's head snapped to the side and he lay shocked for a moment. Heero grabbed Duo's other wrist and pinned it above his head with the other. Duo's head whipped back to meet Heero's eyes. Heero lowered his head and whispered into Duo's ear,  
"I suggest you make that promise Duo, you're making me mad." Heero slowly licked Duo's ear after he spoke. Duo shivered and struggled against Heero.  
"Heero this isn't funny, let me go." Heero nuzzled Duo's neck,  
"I wasn't laughing." Heero mumbled into Duo's shoulder. Duo inhaled a sharp breath. "Promise me Duo." Duo struggled until he finally sagged into the bed exhausted,  
"Alright Heero, I promise, now please let me up." Duo could feel Heero smile into his shoulder,  
"Who said I'd let you up after you promised?"  
  
Quatre walked into the house and looked around. Heero and Duo must still be in their room. Quatre clenched his fists at the thought. He moved to the living room and sat down on the couch. He needed some time to think things out. Sighing, Quatre leaned back on the couch, closed his eyes and moved his arms to shield his eyes from the sun beaming in from the window. Somehow he had to get Duo alone and talk to him. Quatre sat for a while and mulled things over. He knew he was doing the right thing. He wanted what was best for Duo and Heero wasn't it. Quatre sighed again,   
"I just hope I'm not letting my feelings cloud _my_ judgement." Now he needed to think of a way to separate Heero and Duo. Somehow he needed to get some alone time with Duo, and not have Heero kill him, or harm Duo. Quatre suddenly stood up,  
"That's it!" Quatre smiled at himself. He had promised to take Duo out for lunch today. With a smile firmly planted on his lips and with determination in his step, Quatre headed for Duo and Heero's room.  
  
Duo's eyes widened,  
"What?" Heero tightened his grip,  
"I feel like having some fun Duo." Heero kissed Duo's neck then slowly licked from his throat to his ear. Duo squirmed,  
"Heero, I don't want to do stuff right now." Heero licked Duo's ear again,  
"I don't care what you want." Duo thrashed under Heero,  
"Please Heero stop! I don't want to. Let me go!" Heero adjusted his hold on Duo's wrists so only his left hand was hold them down. Heero's other hand slowly traced down Duo's arm, down the center of Duo's forehead, over his nose to stop over Duo's mouth.  
"Shh Duo's it's alright, you love me right?" Duo nodded, "Then just let me." Heero removed his hand from Duo's mouth and continue to trail it down Duo's chin, over his neck, and began to tug at collar of Duo's t-shirt.  
"I don't know Heero, it just don't feel right." Heero answered him with a kiss. Backing up a bit Heero breathed onto Duo's lips,  
"It will feel right in a moment."  
  
Quatre stood before Duo and Heero's room. He was debating whether to knock or not. Politeness won over and he raised his hand and knocked on the door with two sharp raps. He waited for a reply, after a couple moments of not hearing anything he knocked again.  
"Duo? Heero? Are you guys in there?"  
  
  
Heero's head snapped up at the two sharp knocks on the door. He gritted his teeth, who was daring to interrupt him when he was with his Duo. Duo opened his mouth to reply but Heero's hand quickly closed over his mouth to silence him. Heero craned his neck to glare at the door. The person outside knocked again and a faint voice muffled by the door called threw,  
"Duo? Heero? Are you guys in there?" Heero stiffened. Damn that Quatre, he just had to bud in.  
"What do you want Winner?" Heero snapped at the door.  
  
Outside Quatre stepped back. He straightened,  
"May I come in please?"  
  
Duo squirmed under him and Heero glared down at Duo. Duo quickly stilled,  
"No you can't. Go away."  
  
"I need to speak with Duo, is he in there with you?" Quatre grit his teeth. He was angry at Heero and very concerned for Duo, why wasn't Duo answering?  
  
"Yes Duo is in here with me, but we are busy so go away." Heero growled.  
  
"Duo? Are you alright?" Quatre placed his hand on the door.  
  
Duo looked up at Heero with a pleading look in his eyes,  
"Duo is fine Winner."  
  
"Why isn't he answering? Heero I'm coming in." Quatre put his hand on the door handle, turned and opened the door.  
  
Heero was off Duo and at the door as soon as Quatre said he was coming in. As the door opened Heero slammed it shut from the other side. Quatre was pushed back and hit into the wall on the other side of the hall. Heero stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him. Quatre shook his head and pushed off the wall. Just as he raised his head Heero slammed him back against the wall. Heero's fingers dug into Quatre's shoulders as Heero clenched his hands.  
"I told you to back off Winner." Heero hissed into Quatre's face. "Duo's with me so live with it. He's mine."  
"Heero!" Duo called as he grabbed Heero by the shoulder and pulled him away from Quatre. "Stop it!" Heero's gaze narrowed on Duo. Duo quickly let go of Heero's shoulder and backed up until his back hit the doorframe. "I'm sorry Heero." He raised his hands to defend himself. Quatre swiftly moved and put himself between Heero and Duo.  
"Move Winner." Heero snarled. Quatre steeled himself,  
"No. I'm not going to let you hurt him. You're going to have to go threw me first." Heero smirked,  
"Easily done." He advanced on Quatre.  
"Yuy?" Wufei called from the end of the hall. Heero stopped,  
"What do you want Chang?" Wufei moved closer,  
"I need to speak with you regarding a mission." Heero unclenched his fists,  
"Fine." Heero snapped. As Wufei turned to leave he caught Quatre's eye and nodded. Heero moved to follow Wufei to the hanger,  
"I suggest you watch yourself Winner, something bad could happen." With that Heero stormed down the hall.  
Quatre sagged,  
"Thank you Wufei." He whispered. Trowa must have spoken to Wufei. Man he was lucky that Wufei interrupted when he did. A hand closed down on his shoulder and he spun around. Duo was smiling at him.  
"Thank you Quatre!" Duo exclaimed and threw himself at Quatre for a large hug.  
  
At the end of the hall Heero paused, he turned and saw Duo, his Duo, hugging Quatre. His eyes narrowed,  
"Watch your back Winner, no one tries to steal what is mine, not and lives to tell about it. And Duo, you'll have to be punished for breaking your promise." A small evil smile passed Heero's lips as he turned and walked down the stairs to follow Wufei.  
  
TBC  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
A/N: Wow, my longest chapter ever...hope everyone is happy I was up till 2:30am writing this, my evil muses only like to visit late at night...*sighs*  
  
There another chapter...If I find some time to write b4 my trip I might get another chapter out...and please review, cuz I only get inspiration to write from my reviews, so no reviews, then no more chapters...so review, even if it's short...yes that mean You, I know you sneak in and read the fic and don't leave a review, please take a second to leave something...  
See Everyone in 3 weeks! Oh and check my online diary for word from me while I'm on my trip...I'll try and write my journal when I find myself in an internet cafe...  
http://shadowess.deardiary.net   
  
Also if you are a GW fanfic author (for yaoi only) and have some fics you'd like to submit to my GW Yaoi Fanfic Archive please email me and let me know...I'll reply asap and get your fic up. Check the site at  
The He-He Room  
http://gwyaoifics.arecool.net 


End file.
